Riding Into freedom
by Joleneahere7
Summary: Ervon also known as winter, has ran away from her home and has not been found for 8 winters, her and her immortal horse get caught in the Forest of Mirkwood and chased to the kingdoms gate. What doe the King of Mirkwood have in store for her?


I knew something was bound to happen today, I should have just stayed at the inn and rested. My long silver pale hair at the top of my head that ends just below my chin and starts growing dark till is a dark brown curl at the end of my hair. I know if someone finds me, my cover could be gone. Now I find myself in Mirkwood riding with my hair covered by my cape and twisted in a bun where I try to cover the darker color, I only realize I am in Mirkwood when I see their crest on a tree. Oh Valar, strike me now! I grab the reins of Peg, my horse and best friend then whisper "Turn around boy, we are in forbidden land!"

He starts to turn but a feel an arrow wipe past my face, oh bloody hell. I push peg to go faster to turn and say "Ush boy, weave through the trees, left, and right, left, right." I can hear them still behind us. We are going fast, but then I realize as we are running we are heading towards the gates. Oh, for all that is holy. This is not good. The gate has no one at it but I have heard of this place for being dangerous. I turn peg around, then take off to the left. I pull the reins again as I see the Elves have surrounded me. They are talking in some type of language; I have no idea what they are saying.

I say to them "I don't understand, what you are saying."

The leader who is a red headed she-elf then says "You must be working with the dwarfs! You traitor! Get off your beast and drop your weapons slowly and your hood."

I slowly slide off the horse, and then drop my weapons to the floor, then my hood. She then comes over and says hostile "Give me your hands, Traitor."

Then she starts speaking in that weird talk again. Then she roughly, grabs my hands and chains them behind my back. They start looking at peg the girl grabs my chin "How did a poor little Elf like you, get an immortal horse that are chosen royalty? You are also a thieve as well? I believe you should have been a dwarf, not an elf. The king will be happy to talk to this one."

I shout as they carry me away "Don't you hurt him! He has done nothing! Keep your bloody hands off them Elves!"

Peg starts going crazy to try and get to me, but the elves have him with chain around his neck but he is still going crazy. I don't give a damn about my life but Peg has been my only friend that I have trusted my whole life. As the tears fall down my cheeks as I look back at my horse as the red head elf says "You cry now, scared you are going to lose your life?"

I glare at her as she puts a blindfold over my eyes "My life is no merit, but peg doesn't deserve to be treated that bad."

She then makes a shocked noise and whispers "You made a connection to an immortal animal, only royalty is…"

I didn't listen to the rest of her sentence; as we keep walking for awhile the red head elf then says something to another guard, who says something then, says "Bring her to the dungeons."

She throws me in the cell as she takes off my blindfold and says "Enjoy your time with your Dwarfs, you traitor."

I glare at her as she walks away. I see the dwarfs she's talking about.

I start laughing as the dwarf I have known for the past 6 winters is sitting in the cell next to me with a few of followers. I try to breathe as I say "Thorin, it is good to see you! They believe me, to be a traitor of my on kin!"

He gives a laugh as he leans forward to see you "Lassie, what were you doing in this part of the woods? What is that bruise on your face, are you ill? You are going to get yourself killed. The king has no patience but when if we break out before he kills you my lady, you can come with us."

I smile, at his is ways to make me laugh and was about to say something when I heard guards. I look at him and put a finger to my mouth. The same she-elf as before says "Come traitor, it's time to meet the king."

I walk to the front of the cage as forcibly grabs me then put a cloth over my eyes. Then before I know it, I am shoved to my knees as the red head elf whispers "There is a special place for traitors, you live forever. Just think of the endless torture." She then snatches the thing away from my eyes. I can't help the smile that comes to my lips as I sass her back "There is also a place for the tortures too. No one lives forever Elf. Everyone days end sooner or later"

As I look up the stairs to their king, I see how handsome he is. My, oh my, the elf king of Mirkwood, maybe I can make it through this without sassing the great king.

He then says in a regal voice "Tell me She-elf, why are you not with your own kin?"

I keep my head down, "I am with no one. I pledge to no one. I merely got lost and ended up in your forest."

He doesn't say anything to what I said "What is your name?"

Should I say the truth or- off course. I stay quiet for a second before the guard kicks me, I glare at him "You damn elf. I heard him; I am trying to remember after you so nicely hit my head against the bars earlier."

I fidget with my bound wrists behind my back and say "How is my horse Peg? Hopefully you did not treat him as worst as me."

The handsome king starts walking graciously down the stairs "I hear, you have an immortal horse. How did ye get one?"

I roll my eyes "He was a gift of gratitude, I saved a humans life and they gave me this horse, peg." I keep a straight face, it wasn't all a lie.

Before I even realize it, the king now has his hand on my chin and lifting it for me to look in his icy eyes and say angrily "Do not insult me with your lies. How did this come about?"

A take a breath, like I was defeated and say as I look down "He was given as a gift as I said, my lord that is not a lie."

He lets go over my chin, then traces the bruse I have on the left side of my face, then removes his hand rubbing his fingers together "You are quite cold to the touch, tell me why you are with the dwarfs and I will give you something warm to wear."

I smile as I look at the ground "Ay, so you don't believe me. I know nothing of their plans, but I have met them before. I truly believe they were just as lost as I but no worries, the cold never bothered me anyway."

I can feel him glaring at me as he snatches my chin "You will pay." He releases my chin and says to the guard "Bring her to the dungeons."

As I get dragged back to my cell, I climb to the corner then Thorin comes over slowly to me and says "What has happened?"

I smile "They believe I am in a plan with all of you, and will not release me until I tell he what the plan is and he also said "_You will pay_" Because I said I know nothing."

They start to laugh and I giggle as I make fun of the great king's voice. Thorin then says "Winter, does he know of ye gifts lass?"

I smile "No, I wouldn't even tell him my name but maybe I should tell he the name winter. I don't want you talking about that, anyone could over hear what ye sayin."

He nods his head and says as he pats my hand "We will get you out with us, lass."

That was a 3 days ago, I'm glad I have no need to go to the bathroom since I am elf but the dwarfs are another question. It stinks so badly down here. My gifts are going to go awire soon if I don't get to go outside or just use them. I smile as I walk over in the corner of the cell where the guard can't see me. I sit as I make the others look at my I rub my hands together, and then I blow up into my hands and snowflakes starts falling in the cell. The dwarfs laugh but its cut off when a guard comes by and says "What in the name of Valar." Then runs out and I look over at Thorin "Don't worry, the king with think he crazy."

Another day goes by. I am tired, hungry, and thirsty and mentally tired. The gates open and the red head elf say "Come my lady, the king wishes to see you."

I am shocked as I stand with my hands in front of me "No words of being called a traitor today, evil Redhead Elf?"

As I walk out of the cell, she unlocks my bounded hands and says "No my lady, I am sorry. I am Tauriel, Captain of the guard. I am sorry, I have treated ye this way."

I smile at her as we up the stairs "All is fine, but please, before I meet with the king, may I please see my horse, peg?"

She looks to her left and huffs "Fine, but only for a moment."

I smile as we walk through the halls as we go outside to the stables. She walks me and I never saw the other elf but he was no importance to me. Peg must have known I was coming because he started getting restless. I smile as I leave Tauriel. I run up to peg, he sees me coming and calms down. I pull my face to his and I run my fingers threw his long white mane. I say "Peg, I have missed you."

He then replies by shaking his head up and down, this makes my gift of talking to animals, calm down. I look into his pale blue eyes "I have missed you so much, dear one."

He neighs and moves his head to lick my face. I then move to the nook of his neck and rub down his neck and say "I don't think we have been that long apart since I first got you 12 winters ago."

He grunts in agreeing. Then the blonde elf who looks like the king says as I just notice him"Ay, I am Prince Legolas of Mirkwood. The king needs to see you now."

I smile at him then back to peg "Be a good boy, don't be too much trouble. I will come back for you."

I follow them, after walking for a little while; I recognize we are almost back to the throne room. I smile at Tauriel "Thank you Tauriel, for that. He means the world to me."

As we enter the throne room, I see the king with a smirk on his face as I look to him but what shocks me is to also see a man I haven't seen since I ran away after my mother went to the Grey havens, was my Ada (Father)Elrond, lord of Imladris.

To be continued.


End file.
